theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Venym
Born on a remote Outer Rim planet, Darth Venym was a Talz Sith Lord and apprentice of Actias Nightorb. Venym, being the apprentice of Actias, mastered the art of Jar'Kai lightsaber duelling, the Ancient Sith Dun-moch tactic, and the deadly and obscure Nigu Sayaw Technique. Unlike his master, Venym was a total and complete follower of the Dark side. As such, even though he was a Talz, he suffered massive Dark side degradations. However, he was not at all affected by this. Venym remained incredibly agile and powerful throughout his entire life. Venym outlived his master and became a Darth near the end of the Cold War. When Vitiate's host body was destroyed by the Hero of Tython, he was among the contenders for the Imperial Throne. Venym eventually attempted to directly duel Darth Malgus for the throne, however the battle was cut short when reports of a Republic military force amassing in the orbit of Balmorra reached Dromund Kaas. Before the oppurtunity rose again, Darth Malgus was killed in combat with a Republic Strike Force. As consolation, Venym was inducted into the Dark Council as head of Ancient Knowledge, and this was almost painfully a boon to him. He spent the next few decades of his life hunting down and utilizing many obscure Sith talismans, artifacts, and totems of knowledge with the Dark Council's blessing, becoming more and more powerful by the day due to rituals and enchantments until he became one of the most powerful Sith Sorcerers in Galactic History. When the great Darth Venym finally died, his spirit and remnants of his power remained as a ghostly apparation that haunted the horrific tombs of Korriban. Lightsaber Darth Venym utilized a short hilt double bladed lightsaber meant to be used with just one hand. On some occassions he has used just activated and used one lightsaber at a time. The lightsaber featured a dual phase mechanism, and can go into offense or defense mode, or longer and shorter blade respectively. Powers and abilities Though he was relatively small for his species, Venym could easily defeat opponents twice his size due to physical augmentation by the Force. He could bench press 200 pounds above his head in a military position. Venym was also a master of the Teras Kasi unarmed combat technique, and could easily smash wind pipes or send an opponent across the room with a simple kick. Venym's telekinetic abilities were extremely advanced and could repeatedly use both of his lightsabers as boomerangs and even chain powerful force pushes imbued with lightning with these attacks. With some concentration, he could even effectively use force pushes to rip limbs off of an opponent. He has been seen use the obscure ability of Force Maelstrom, which causes the victim to violently spin around in the air, usually to their deaths. He was also somewhat skilled in Force Valor and Battle Meditation, using these to telepathically boost the morale of his allies and demoralize his enemies. Jedi Mind tricks were of no difficulty to him, and could even influence dozens of his enemies at a time. Venym was a master of Sith magic and rituals, and they almost always gave him the definite edge in combat. Darth Venym was also a practiced hand at Tutaminis and could easily absorb and redirect blaster fire and even lightsaber blades. The absolute pinnacle of his power was his ability in the Dark Side of the Force. He was an expert in Force lightning and even produced red lightning instead of the usual blue or violet. With some concentration, he could even literally fry a single target with his lightning. Though this was rarely seen and is usually only used in desperation, he is also capable of creating a full body static shield via his force lightning ability. He also commonly used the Force Choke ability, and easily applied this to his enemies in combat. What he was known best for doing was harnessing pure Dark Side energy and blasting it at his opponents, simply rendering them unconscious or severely injured. He could also use Force Crush on single or multiple targets, imploding them in an extremely gruesome fashion. On one occasion, he has even willed an opponent to die using raw Dark Side power. Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character Category:SWTOR